zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lakeside Romance
Some time after Nick and Judy became a couple, the two decided to start a lot of new hobbies together. Not only did they do all sorts of exercises that would prove useful at the Academy, but also more peaceful things like going swimming as well as reading and watching movies together. Surprisingly, they even tried out something that Judy wasn´t too keen on before. Recently, the fox and the rabbit had gotten membership to the naturist club at Mystic Springs Oasis, which also applied to other similar clubs in the city. Even though Judy was a bit skeptical about it at first, she got used to it very fast, and even started to like it. It surprised her how healthy, relaxing and fun all the activities at the naturist club were. Nick and she often hanged out with the eccentric yak there, and started taking yoga classes from Nangi along with Emmitt. Along with stuff like yoga and beach volleyball, naturist clubs often offered more peaceful, private occasions especially for couples. As two mammals that were at a very amorous state in their relationship, Nick and Judy decided to try one of those out for the first time at the Mystic Spring Oasis. The fox himself was very excited for it. And it was interesting to him how they´d visit one of the first places they ever visited together again much later, except that now their relationship was completely different to what it was back then. How times had indeed changed. It was a cool yet beautiful evening at the club, as Nick sat on the grass near a lake, doing a relaxing yoga position. Wearing nothing, his handsome features were at full display, from his muscular chest to his strong arms and his gentle smile. Sitting there calmly, he kept his eyes closed until Judy walked towards the lake, with only pink towels around her ears and body as well as a soap on a rope in her paws. Towels were the only form of clothing available at the naturist club, and even they weren´t needed on the sunnier days. “Leave the soap my dear, you don´t need it. The water is clean enough, I tried it”, Nick said. “Alright, I´m fine with it either way. A piggyback ride to the water would be nice, though”, Judy smiled at him, as she disrobed her towels, revealing her beauty in its full glory. The fox couldn´t help but gaze at his rabbit girlfriend admiringly. He could now see all of her attractive features too, from her dewlap and belly button to her hips and rear. Nick always thought she was beautiful, but even more so in the natural way. “Let´s go take a dip then”, he lifted Judy on his shoulders, giving her the piggyback ride as he slowly descended to the water. Even though she often liked to jump vigorously in the water, this time she wanted to go for a swim in a more peaceful manner. “You know, being a naturist feels so much better than I expected it to be. It´s not that bad of a hobby after all”, Judy thought. Although she wouldn´t have enjoyed it nearly as much if she didn´t share it with the fox she loved. “Beats working as a meter maid 24/7, eh?” Nick smiled, to which Judy nodded and laughed. At last, the two were in the water, as Judy´s fur got completely soaked. A cooling, pleasant feeling filled her, even though her fur got a little messy. It was the same way with Nick. With her eyes closed and her mood relaxed, Judy let Nick place his paws around her shoulders gently. She looked at the scenery around her, noticing how the sun was setting and creating a reddish hue around the area. It looked gorgeous at that moment. “Who would´ve known that sunsets would look this great at this club?” the naked rabbit admired the sight. “Well, there are things that are at their most beautiful when they´re at their most natural. Like you, when you´re just being yourself”, Nick looked Judy in the eyes. The two moved closer to the more shallow end of the lake, with Judy sitting down in Nick´s lap and her rear seated on his legs. He trailed his paw around her ears, petting them softly. “It´s so cool in here, yet I can still feel your warmth”, Judy stroked Nick´s chest. “No matter how cold things could get, my heart will always stay warm for you, Carrots. It is because of you that my life found its purpose after all the bad things I faced in the past”, the fox answered, holding Judy with the same affection as he did when she apologized back then under the bridge. “With me in your life, you won´t face those things ever again. I´m here for you, always”, Judy looked deep into his eyes. Nick tightened his embrace on the rabbit as he nuzzled her ear, tickling it a bit teasingly with his teeth. “Is it just me, or are you becoming a bit bunnylike yourself too? You´re so emotional, adorable and affectionate for a fox”, Judy wondered. “Well, you have the sultriness and wit of a lovely vixen as well, so maybe there´s some truth to that. As if we didn´t already have a lot in common as mammals”, Nick chuckled gently. Every time he thought about it, the more it seemed to him like Judy and him were created for each other. She smiled at him slyly, baring her teeth a bit and wiggling her tail coquettishly, both of which were common gestures for flirtatious vixens. Judy leaned up closer towards the fox, almost pinning him down. Nick´s heart was beating intensely. The night was still young, even though it was already dark there, yet he felt like it was only getting better. The closer Judy got to him, the better view he got of her lovely purple eyes, which shined radiantly in the night. That was the gaze of someone truly in love, which he could´ve seen from afar. “A woman like you is the best thing any male mammal can ask for”, Nick looked lovingly at her. Judy blushed, but her smile turned into a more seductive one. “It´s easy to see why a man like you awakened the instinct of love in me”, she whispered in an alluring tone. Nick and Judy´s lips drew closer slowly, until they were locked in an intimate kiss. It felt wonderful to both of them. After a while, the two rose from the lake and kept on strolling through the garden of the naturist club in the night. It was just the right moment for it, for no other mammals were there to bother them. Just two young lovers in their natural state, holding hands and walking in the night. Soon, they sat down at one of the benches as Judy wrapped back into Nick´s embrace. She was in no hurry to get the towels, for she still wanted to stay in his arms and feel the wet yet soft touch of his orange fur. “For our first private night in the naturist club, it couldn´t have been better”, the fox said, placing his paw on the forehead of the beautiful rabbit. Judy nodded, feeling even happier than her boyfriend. It was the first time ever she had entered a fully romantic relationship, and it was even more wonderful than she could´ve ever imagined. She felt like her heart was at flames, with no sign of them getting extinguished. “Moments like this…you´re the only one I´d share them with”, Judy nuzzled Nick. He cradled the rabbit in his arms like a pet, and stroked her fur a bit again before kissing her on her soft bunny cheeks. “I love you, Judy”, Nick said, as he came onto her and placed his paw closer to her tail. “And I love you, the most darling fox in the world”, she answered, letting the fox keep her in his firm yet loving embrace. That night, the naturist club had witnessed one of the most beautiful things that nature had ever created in the whole city. Something not even the fanciest city life could replace. It was quite an achievement for its newest members. Category:Oneshots Category:Stories in natural state Category:Stories that take place at Mystic Spring Oasis Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Romantic fics Category:Fanon stories Category:Date stories